


I'll make it up

by Aahhhaaaa



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Charles, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Naked Male Clothed Female, Reader-Insert, Tent Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aahhhaaaa/pseuds/Aahhhaaaa
Summary: After a failed hunt you a charles spend the night together
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	I'll make it up

"I want to ride you so badly" 

You had been staring at Charles for a while now, watching him use those strong calloused hands to replace his snapped bowstring. You couldn't help but wonder how they would grip your hips as you'd move up and down on him, how they'd play with your breasts or grip your hair pulling you down for another kiss. It had left you aching, wanting, and since you were both alone together, in the middle of nowhere, in a tent trying to escape the pouring rain after a failed hunt what better time to say something then now. 

Charles to say the least was very shocked, practically dropping the bow he was working on, flustered and eyes wide he looked up to your smug face. 

"W-what..?" He stuttered out. Giddy you bit your lip, crawling over to him you placed yourself between his spread legs. You moved the bow out of his grasp, his eyes watching your every move. He leaned back onto his palms as you leaned forward on your knees as you placed your hands on his firm thighs giving Charles a perfect view of your cleavage. 

Charles glanced down from your breasts back up to your dark eyes, gulping he opened his mouth to say something but before he could your lips were on his, your tongue swirling with his, Charles moaned into your mouth leaning back onto his elbows encouraging you to crawl on top off him, to press your self up against him, for anything more then this gentle kissing. 

Sliding your hand up is thigh, ghosting over his clothed length, up and over his stomach you pushed down on his warm chest encouraging him to lay down. Breaking the kiss, his chest heaving in anticipation, he allowed himself to lay down. Looking up at you, you moved your self on top of him, your skirt covering your legs and his lap. 

Charles groans feeling your ass pressed against his half hard length, his hands gripping the bed roll underneath him, searching for any purchase of restraint to not grab you and ravish you right then and there. You sneak your hands underneath Charles waistband and pull up his shirt slowly revealing his scared stomach. 

"You should take this off" Your eyes trailed up his stomach to eyes biting your lip in anticipation. Charles quickly sits up and grabs his blue polka dot shirt from the back and quickly shucks it off. Still sitting up Charles grabs the back of your neck and kisses you deeply and you eagerly wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back just as roughly. Charles leans more into you as he treads his fingers through your hair, no matter how knotted your curly hair could get he always managed to be so gentle.

Moaning into his lips you grind your hips roughly onto Charles as your tongues dance together. 

You manage to get Charles hair tie out before he broke the kiss to lay back down. His hair spreading out like a dark halo, his chest heaving and panting, he wets his lip as his hips slowly moved in rough rocking motion with yours. His arms lay by his head as he stares up at you with half lidded eyes. He's absolutely gorgeous and you can't help the moans that escape you as you grind against his hard confidend length.

Charles moves his hands down to your waist to get more friction, it was just grinding but god did it feel so good, Charles was panting hard and he needed more but couldn't bring himself to do anything more then just buck into your hips. You noticed this and let charles take his pleasure. Placing your hand next to Charles head and leaned down burying your head in neck you felt his breath quicken as you kissed up along his neck leaving a few hickeys here and there. 

"You're doing so good big boy" you gently whisper biting the shell of his ear. You feel charles pull you closer to him his hands gripping your hips tighty and his grinding getting rougher. You were moaning into his ear this felt far to good, laying on Charles chest you continued to move your hips down onto charles who kept up pace with you. 

"Sh..shit" suddenly within out warning charles grip tighted around your hips as he bucked hard against you followed by him laying down completely relaxed, exhausted, chest heaving. You sat up looked down then back up at Charles. He had his arm covering his eyes seemingly basking in the afterglow of his orgasm 

"Did you just?" You questioned Charles wanting to make sure that everything that just happened was real.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't know what came over me Love" nodding to your question "I'll make it up you" and with that he grabbed your waist and easily maneuvered the both of you so you were tucked underneath his looming figure. His dark hair creating a curtain of hair around his face, you tucked a side behind his ear before sitting up ever so slightly to peck his nose. 

"I can't wait" you giggled lying back down.


End file.
